gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt Jumps in GTA IV
There are 50 stunt jumps that the player must complete in order to g et 100% in Grand Theft Auto IV. If the player is successful, the game will report "Stunt jump completed" then "XX stump jumps left to do" or "Stunt jump completed again". If unsuccessful, it will report "Not good enough" or "Not good enough, but this jump has been completed before". Some jumps do not require Niko Bellic to make it a certain distance, simply to land the jump. Jumps are greatly aided by use of the motorcycle. Some jumps are almost impossible without. Please reference the numbered map to match up with jump descriptions below. List of all stunt jumps Alderney Jump 1: Behind buildings on Big Horn Drive Drive West on Big horn drive and turn behind buildings, ramp is in north west corner of lot, slow speed is fine. (easy) Jump 2: On Beach, Northbound Small pool of water with a couple derelict boats in it. Jump over them going north bound. Have to hit the other beach to make it count. (moderate due to route finding) Jump 3: Between residences from Beaverhead Head south down beaverhead and continue straight ahead up ramp. Need a bit of speed and to veer just slightly right to land over yards and in allyway. (moderate) Jump 4: Top of parking garage, Percell and Sacramento Go to the top level of the parking garage, jump is on the west side. (easy) Jump 5: South on Sacremento, Through allyway Head south on Sacremento into allyway. Jump is right in front of you (Grass hill). Need to clear highway and possibly building over it. Just hit the throttle for a while and you should have enough juice. (moderate). Jump 6: Ramp next to highway North on Lockowski Ave, East on Keneckie Ave. When Keneckie heads south continue on dirt path, dirt path will head south. Jump should take you over the highway completely to the beach area below. Veer a bit right off the jump to shorten the path over the highway. Could take a few times to get it. I have triggered it landing on the highway a couple times, but I did contact the wall first. (hard) Jump 7: Parking Lot off Applewhite Head west on applewhite, as road bends to the south, veer right into parking lot. ramp is in container. (easy) Jump 8: Aspdin container jump Head north up Aspdin, as Aspdin curves to the east, enter the parking lot with storage buildings. container jump is in north west corner of the lot. You will land in the oncoming traffic on the highway. (easy) Jump 9: Bedrock ally jump At Bedrock and Myung, head west on Bedrock. Take first ally to south. At end of ally is a container with trash piles up. seems to trigger with almost no speed. (easy) Jump 10: Koresh Sq Stair Jump North of Koresh Sq there are stairs up to a building. Hit the stairs going north at a decent speed and you will clear the other side to register the stunt. (easy) Jump 11: Applewhite Jump #2 Just south down the road from #7, you will see a jump on the east side of the road. Back up across in the parking lot on the west side of applewhite, doesn't take much speed to trigger. Missed it once, but second time was fine with same landing zone. (moderate - route finding) Jump 12: Cross the River This is a big one, start off in front of the safehouse and cross Rand Ave. Ramp is at end of sidewalk. You may want to save at the safehouse to avoid driving back/swimming when you miss this a couple times. You probably need to start a couple blocks past the safehouse to get enough speed. Mess with the angle on the bike as you hit the ramp if you keep missing. (hard) Jump 13: Jump 14: Jump 15: Jump 16: Off exit ramp in middle of expressway. This is one of those jumps that if you don't have enough speed, you land in the water. Too much speed and you land in some pipes. A player has to use the offramp to gain just enough speed to hit a sharp angled jump. Using an NRG-900 motorcycle, go to the top of the offramp and turn around right after you get to the center divider. Give it full throttle all of the way down the offramp. Line up to the center of the jump. Just before getting to the jump, let off of the throttle completely. You should do a flip in the air and land in the right zone to complete the jump. Warning: Have full health as you will hit the pipes and flip off of the bike. Jump 17: Jump 18: Broker/Dukes ' F-3' on the paper map that comes with the game (the location of the 'hole' in the wall to get onto the tracks). Closer to F.8 - 3.7 At the top of Boabo just North of the curved part of Creek St are some unused train tracks. Get on the unused tracks, heading West following the curve towards the wooden ramp at the end. You can take it at speed in most vehicles to land on the promenade below (or crash into the water) to get the jump. (An easy way to get onto the tracks is to look right at the stop light where Chicory Street meets Boabo. If you're heading west north-west on Boabo as it turns into Creek Street, Chicory enters from the left. At the traffic light, directly to your right, there is an opening in the run down brick wall. Go through the opening and turn left (west). You may want to take a slow run down the tracks to the ramp just to get a feel of it since it is a rather winding path.) G-4 on the paper map that comes with the game. Closer to G.6 - 4.2 In Beechwood City at the North end of Tutelo Ave (the Homebrew Café with pool table is at Tutelo Ave's South end) is a ramp over the Algonquin - Dukes Expressway. You need to drive north up the street in a fast car and hit the ramp facing slightly to the left to clear the expressway and land in the street on the other side. You do not need to land on the paved part of the street. This jump can be completed even if you land in the tree-lined side of Lynch Street. Southeast of the Darts at Steinway Beer Garden, on the border of Steinway and East Island City, just North of Harrison St there is an alley. Head West into the alley towards a wooden ramp at the end of the alley. You need to land fairly far in the junkyard below. A Turismo can do it. Bohan Jump 34: Attica Ave (Unfinished road) Take loop around south at Attica & Rocket St. Turn right onto unfinished road, ramp is at end. (easy) Jump 35: Docks, Across Bay. Get on Worm street, drive south west, when it T's into road, veer right into allyway. Ramp will be at the end. Need to be going fast, but you should make it easily. (easy) Jumps 36, 37: Northern Expressway, Incomplete Section. The two jumps that are over the water are jumps that are not boat jumps.Continue on Northern Expressway Southwest through the baracades. There is a piece of road that sticks out into the water and stops. You have to jump from there and hop on the pieces of road. When you do the first jump, don't go too fast or too slow because you need to be able to hit the next piece of road and jump. Go too fast and you will miss the jump. Go too slow and you will not complete the second jump. To complete the second jump, you have to clear the building. (hard) Algonquin The hardest jump in the game to find is inside the Civilization Committee complex. You must enter the complex, drive to the double set of stairs in the back, follow those up, and around the left side of the building until it dead-ends. When it does, you will see a small ramp that leads to a rooftop. this rooftop has another ramp on the left that will take you to the top on the main building. You will need to land in the northern part of the complex. 19: East of Galveston & Xenotime Across Galveston from Playboy's. SW corner of the parking lot for 2 lower-rent high-rise apartments. Need to at least hit the metal roof of the building below. (easy) 20: NE Corner of Exter & Frankfurt Ramp is to the right of stairs between the apartment buildings. (easy) 21: Grummer Road, NE Corner of Algonquin. Head east along grummer road, and when road curves south, there will be a dirt ramp on your right. Need to land at least inside where the overpass starts - inside the tunnel. (moderate) 22: Astoria East facing ramp between road and highway bridge. You will have to veer into the vacant lot to catch it (it's inside a container of some kind). You will need to land on top of the bridge to make it count. This one is difficult without a motorcycle. Angle left on the ramp with a bike and you should nail it. (moderate) 23: NE Corner of Astoria and Voxite Drive east on one-way Wardite (wrong way) and veer slightly right into the ally. Just need to land at least on the road below (easy). 24: On old Rail Bridge You can get on the bridge many ways, but easiest is to enter in block on Garnet & Frankfurt (NW Corner). On the south side of the block there is a pedestrian staircase, ride up it on a bike, and you will see bridge blocked off in front of you. Continue along and jump off the end of the bridge. You will see the pay and spray can rotating where you need to jump. Just land below to complete. (moderate because of route finding, jump is easy). 25: Star Junction Ramp located in container in central median. Head toward big video screen going south to catch it. If you are doing this with a car, good luck, the container is very small. Container is between Burlesque & Denver-Exter, southern corner. (easy). In-Game map 26: Star Junction Ramp located just south from Jump 25. In dumpster on South side of jade street, west side of star junction. (easy) 27: Union Drive (Freeway) Ramp is located in median, in construction area. Get on bike on far north end of median, you should have enough space to hit the jump at the far south end. (easy) 28: Water Jump Between two barges heading north. (easy) 29: Civilization Committee grounds The hardest jump in the game to find and execute is inside the Civilization Committee complex. You must enter the complex, drive to the double set of stairs in the back, follow those up, and around the left side of the building until it dead-ends. When it does, you will see a small ramp that leads to a rooftop. this rooftop has another ramp on the left that will take you to the top on the main building. You will need to land in the northern part of the complex. (hard). See the following video for a good walkthrough . 31: Ally off Emerald Street Enter the ally off emerald street. Drive up the ally north and you will see the jump. (easy) 32: Under City Hall. Westbound from broker bridge to Algonquin. Keep going straight down diamond. You will be jumping through what looks like city hall. It is barricaded off from traffic, but you will use that barricade as a jump. Need to make it over the barricade on the west side to make it count. 33: Amethyst Building Jump Eastbound jump in building. Head east down Amethyst ln (one way), and keep going straight between building and support pillars. Jump is at the end of the sidewalk. Can be completed in any vehical and at low speed. (moderate due to route finding). In-Game Map (unedited) External link *gta4onlineguide.com - Contains pictures, videos, and details for each Unique Stunt Jump